Camp Demigod–The Power Of Five
by foxetch
Summary: When Apollo's old enemy, the giant Tityos, kidnaps the Oracle and threatens Camp Half-Blood with destruction, the camp must be saved. Five demigods must rise to take on the ultimate quest–the unpremised, unpredictable quest. This the their time–This is the Power Of Five. (Deadline for character submissions is over. Thank you for your characters!)
1. Add your own characters!

**Welcome, new demigods to Camp Half-Blood!**

**Percy Jackson's time has passed–The giant war is ended at last, and Western Civilisation is at peace...but not for long.**

**An old enemy of Apollo, Tityos, has risen once again. He has kidnapped the Oracle, and now he threatens the very existence of Camp Half-Blood.**

**Our future rests upon the shoulders of five heroes. But who are these heroes? **

_**You **_**decide!**

So, here's the deal. I already have one of the characters planned out–John Griffin, son of Apollo. Presently, I'm looking for FOUR characters. That means some characters won't make the cut (Sorry!), but some characters I like but don't fit in the plot line might get put in as extra campers, so please submit! Deadline for submissions is January 7th, and you can submit up to two characters.

Fill out the bio below, and post in a review. (Please note that you will have little to no control over how your character fits into the plot line. Add fragments into your bio, like friends and romances at camp, but **please** don't pester me about your character kissing someone here, or killing Kronos in two seconds. Thankyou!)

**Blank Bio:**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**MORTAL PARENT(S):**

**APPEARANCE:**

**ATTRIBUTES:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**GODLY PARENT:**

**DEMIGOD POWERS (No godmodding, please):**

**FATAL FLAW:**

**WEAPON OF CHOICE:**

**Bio (example):**

**NAME: **John Griffin

**AGE: **14

**MORTAL PARENT(S): **Annie Griffin

**APPEARANCE: **Average height with chestnut brown hair, gold-hazel eyes and tanned skin. Strong jawline; dark eyebrows.

**ATTRIBUTES: **John can be very quick at times, and is prone to bursts of adrenaline-fuelled strength.

**PERSONALITY: **John is intelligent in a practical way. He has no great difficulty predicting an opponent's fighting style, and is a deft hand with a sword or bow. John is very proud, and will get very frustrated and sometimes infuriated if he is jeered at or insulted.

**GODLY PARENT: **Apollo

**DEMIGOD POWERS (No godmodding, please): **John can make his entire body glow and heat his body temperature to over 100 degrees Celsius (can only do damage through physical contact). He also has a small power over premonition (the ability to see the future) which is a power generally associated with his father, Apollo.

**FATAL FLAW: **John is very reliant; he might well break down if he has no one beside him to watch his back.

**WEAPON OF CHOICE: **Sword or bow; whichever's available.

Post bios in reviews, please. All characters welcome! Deadline for submissions is January 7th. I fi don't get enough character bios by then, i'll use some of my own, but please, do submit!

If you have any questions, please ask!

**UPDATE:**

Deadline has been moved to December 31st, 2013! You can submit up to two characters, so get creating!

-Jordan


	2. Character Listings

**Okay, there's some stuff I forgot to say.**

I had this other character, Leah Grady, (Daughter of Hades) who I had originally planned to be John's girlfriend (hehehehe) but then, well, then you guys came up with all these great characters! (Goddamn you)

So, I thought, what can I do with Leah?

A spin-off story-type thing!

So, my plan was to have a quest **that Leah was part of **going on at the same time as _The Power Of Five_'s quest. So, the idea was that when _The Power Of Five_ was finished, I would write that.

Anyway, this probably doesn't interest anyone but me. The only part you guys might like is that some of the characters that aren't included in _The Power Of Five _will be included in Leah's quest.

I haven't thought of many many details yet, apart from:

_The quest party will consist of three demigods._

_ It will intertwine with The Five's quest in some way._

Anyway, here are the characters:

**CHARACTER LISTS:**

(Sorry if your character didn't make the cut)

_Main characters:_

**Alice Kincaid** (ChocoholicMInion)

**Erin Iverson **(a Percy Jackson Fan)

**Kieran Carter **(MyOtherPersonality)

**Samuel MacEvoy ** (procrastinationiskey)

_Secondary characters:_

**Leah Grady **(My character)

**Kira Grayson **(Child-Of-Strength)

**Morgan Bane **(ChocoholicMinion)

**Jaden Grest **(procrastinationiskey)

**Liliana Dawson **(Guest)


	3. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

My name is John Griffin. I'm fourteen years old. My daily life consists mainly of hanging out of my friends, playing soccer, and fighting off monsters. You know, regular teenage stuff...right?  
Well, probably not a regular interpretation of 'regular teenage stuff'. Not that I'm a normal teenager. I mean, how normal can the son of the Greek God of the Sun be? Not very.  
Like, most people my age don't live with the off chance of being eaten alive by harpies if you stay out past curfew. Or the power to turn water into steam i fI feel like it. _Most_ people my age. But there are a few kids I know who are just like me. Different. Special. All those words people use to tell you you're not normal. But there is one word we use that describes what we are well: Demigods. Half human, half God.  
Yeah. I wasn't kidding about that whole "son of the Greek God of the Sun" thing. All the gods of Olympus, like the ones you read about in history class are real and alive. Not only that  
As you can imagine (or can figure out from the amount bitching I've been doing) life for a demigod isn't easy. I mean, sure none of this 'the angry Gods form Ancient Greek myth are real and alive' stuff is fantastic, exactly, but trust me, it gets worse.  
Monsters. Medusa, The Minotaur, The Hydra and any, many more. And, to top it all off, pretty much every single one of them's favourite snack happens to be demigod. Yippee.  
So, with all these monsters roaming around, you'd think that nowhere on earth is safe for demigods. For the most part, you'd be thinking right.  
But there is one place safe for demigods–Camp Half-blood.  
Located on Long Island (That's right), the Camp is basically a summer camp for demigods, where we learn arts and crafts, kayaking, and how to disembowel angry monsters before they eat us. Regular Camp stuff.  
Train, fight stay alive...the life of a demigod in a nutshell.  
Little did I know my life was about to get flipped upside-down.

And i guess that all started with a nightmare...

**CHAPTER 1**

_The hill is quiet and still._

_The dark, final silence of the night blankets it as the early morning mists and creeps up the hill, coming to a stop and curling around the trunk of a large, sturdy-looking pine tree. A large, shaggy dog lies sleeping under the shelter of the great tree's branches._

_Suddenly, the air at the bottom of the hill shimmers. He mist tumbles down the grassy hill, collecting and swirling in one place. The mist cloud grows, and out of it's cloudy midst steps the dark, hulking figure of a man, his features silhouetted against the bright, clear light of the moon._

_The man is at least fifteen feet tall, with arms and legs as thick as tree trunks. The ground seemed to tremor as he trudges up the hill, heading for the pine tree._

_Suddenly, the dog barks–though it cuts through the still night air like the mighty roar of a lion. The dog's large form flickers, and finally settles on an immense, serpent–like dragon, almost ten feet long from scaly snout to spiny tail. The dragon bares its giant fangs and hisses, spewing flames in the giant's direction. The giant grunts, though he is clearly undeterred by the dragon's fire. The giant curls his large hand into a loose fist. Mist forms in the air and collects around the giant's hand, forming a pale, shifting orb. In a flash, the giant thrusts his arm in the direction of the dragon._

_The misty orb flies through the air with a soft hiss. It hits the dragon's diamond-shaped head, and the dragon's face is enveloped in the thick mist. The dragon coughs and snarls, attempting to claw the dense, pale substance from its snout. The mist dissipates, and the dragon opens its jaws to spit its flames, but only tiny sparks crackle from its jaws. The giant chuckles, voice deep and flat. There is no emotion in his laugh._

_The dragon yelps and pounces at the giant, teeth and claws gleaming in the moonlight. In a blur, the giant has the dragon by its left foreleg. The giant hefts the dragon and hurl it down the hill. The dragon sails through the air with an angry roar, its wings flapping uselessly. It hits the dirt road at the foot of the hill with a strangled yelp and a loud _THUD._ It lies on the ground in a cloud of dust, unconscious and unmoving._

_The giant grunts in satisfaction. He turns and trudges back up the hill. It takes him three strides until he stands like a shadowy tower next to the great pine tree. He reaches slowly, almost tentatively in front of him. The moment his outstretched fingers stretch past the pine tree's needles, the giant flinches and draws back his arm. The air where the giant's fingers had been shimmers. Ripples spread through the night sky, and a previously invisible dome-like structure that encircles a valley is illuminated in soft, pale blue light. After a few seconds, the light fades. The giant curses under his breath, turns, and heads sideways along the hill._

_He stops as it reaches a depression in side of the hill. A dark cave, its entrance covered by a purple shroud, is cut out from the hill. The giant cocks his head to the side, as if listening. After a few seconds he begins chanting in a low, raspy voice. The giant reaches his out his arm again._

_This time, he doesn't recoil._

_His hand passed through the now ineligible barrier instantly. The giant's hand reaches past the purple shroud and deep into the cave. A high-pitched girl's scream echoes over the hill, past the pine tree and into a large valley. Past a large pale-blue house, past an assortment of Ancient Greek-looking buildings and volleyball and basketball courts…_

_The girl's scream echoes all around the valley. Then, her scream is cut short._


End file.
